<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartbeat by feelingofthesea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754171">Heartbeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea'>feelingofthesea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Healing, Hermione just can't take it anymore, Love, POV Sirius Black, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black just wanted to get out of Azkaban and live the life he always imagined, but nothing is the way he thought it would be when he is finally a free man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinTalon/gifts">QuinTalon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because Mae thought this deserved to be posted.</p><p>This Drabble was inspired by a graphic by the lovely QuinTalon. I hope you enjoy it Quin, your art always is water for my muse!</p><p>Only I and my limited English skills are responsible for the outcome, I apologize for any mistakes.</p><p>Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t recall when everything started to be okay again. One day he just woke up and felt like himself and although he didn’t have an answer on the when he definitely had one for why. The gorgeous girl lying next to him, sound asleep. Her breathing even, soft lips slightly parted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one thing that kept him sane all these years in Azkaban, besides escaping the clutches of the Dementors by changing into his dog form, was the thought of coming back and living the life he always wanted and though his name was cleared life was nothing as it had been after he was finally a free man again. Lily and James still dead, the Dark Lord rising once again not even to talk about the rat Pettigrew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin knows how he made it through a second war and afterwards everything was different </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Harry and his lover, fucking Nott Jr., moved to Godric's Hollow building a nest or some shit in the Potter Cottage. Being with Remus was something both of them often couldn’t stand. It just hurt too much that only the two of them were left. So Sirius holed himself up in the darkness of Grimmauld Place, drank too much, let his rage destroy everything that was left, that reminded him of his family and refused to speak with anybody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> just marched through his floo, ripped the curtains open and turned the volume of the muggle rock song down that he’d had playing for Godric knows how long on repeat. She made him shower, prepared breakfast and announced she had a job for him. Playing piano in the bar down the street, he didn’t even know how to fucking play piano but she could be really terrifying if she wanted so he somehow cheated his way through. It had been the best thing that happened to him in a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t understand why, even today, but she never left his side again and right now, being wrapped up in her embrace, somewhere in the wide gardens of Potter Cottage it felt like maybe life was finally how he always wanted it to be. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, wether you leave your thoughts or not, I appreciate you so much and it means the world to me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>